Fuel pumps at filling stations are connected to fuel storage tanks by underground fuel pipes. The electrical controls and operations are provided by electrical wires passing through rigid explosion-proof conduits connected to a primary junction box within the fuel pump cabinet. The pumps are exposed to trauma from the vehicles they serve, either from collision or driving away with the hose in the vehicle fill port. When the pump is knocked or pulled from its foundation, the fuel pipe and the electrical conduit anchored in the ground break loose at some point. A break away connection with check valve is provided in the fuel line so that the fuel spill is limited. There is no provision in current practice for a breakaway connector in the electrical line. The electrical wires may tear loose at any point with the obvious dangers of fire and explosion. Furthermore, the electric conduit below ground is filled with a filling material after the wires are passed to prevent fuel or fumes from entering voids therein. Consequently, rewiring and repairing damage to the electrical system after an accident is very expensive and time consuming because new wires cannot be passed through the filled conduits.